Forever
by NayaSnixRivera
Summary: Brittana! AU! Will Brittany ever see her again? Will she get to hold her once more? Will her brown eyed beauty come back into her life, or was that just a night at the bar? Join these two forbbiden lovers in their exitting love story. Smutt/Fluff Disclamer: I Do Not Own Glee Or Any Of The Music Used In This Fic.
1. What Am I Doing?

**Chp. 1 What Am I Doing?**

**A/N: So this is my first brittana fan fic. Lemme know how i did. Ive alredy have the second chapter written, ill post it tomorow depending on reviews. All creative critisizm is welcome C: **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The images flashed through my head. With each step, with each movement, the yelling, the tears, the broken glass. They were all visible, right in front of me. The scene played out, again and again.

The song came to its peak as my movements became more fluid.

…_Is it over yet?… can I open my eyes?... is this as hard as it gets?… is this what it feels like to really cry?…_

I leaped across the floor and managed to land on one foot through my blurry vision. My arms made long circles as my feet twisted around each other and forced my body to spin more than once.

_I'm talking in circles I'm lying, they know it Why won't this just all go away?… Is it over yet? can I open my eyes?..._

The tempo sped up once again. I balled up my fist and pointed my arms towards the ground while snapping my head up. I fell to my knees and span back up trilling on one foot. More tears pooled around my eyes.

…_is this as hard as it gets?… is this what it feels like to really cry?…_

I caught a glance on my self in the mirrors. I pointed my arms in front of me. Finally letting the tear that was begging to come out fall.

…_Cry… Cry... Cry…_

I jumped and turned to face away from the mirrors as I landed on one foot and crouched. Just when the song ended. I let go, and all of the tears fell.

* * *

**SPOV**

"Mr. know it all well ya, ya think you know it all but ya, don't know a thing at all ain't it, ain't it something y'all. When somebody tells you something 'bout you, think that they know you more than you do, so you, take it down another pill to swallow." The words left my mouth leaving a bitter taste behind.

"…nobody gonna make a fool outta me, baby you should know that I lead not follow."

I let the lyrics sink in. My anger was flowing as I held back the tears that were threatening to come out. Why was I feeling bad about this? It was his fault. We aren't even… a _thing._

_You are such a slut! What were you doing with him? This is just like high school for you isn't it? Grow up Santana!_

The sudden change in the rhythm sapped me out of my flashback. "So what, you've got the world at your feet and, you know everything about everything, but you don't. You still think I'm coming back, but baby you'll see… Yeah.

This wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything, and I wasn't gonna let that loser get to me. I was strong and needed no one in my life to help me do anything. He didn't know anything.

…_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me..._

I sang the last verse with my head held high, knowing that I was done with this, with him. The tears once around my eyes disappeared "… You don't know a thing about me…"

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't hold back any more. Violent sobs took over my body as tears rolled down my flushed cheeks. I'm sure he meant everything he said. He had every reason to say it. I was so _stupid_… I didn't mean to make him upset. I was just trying to get my head straight so I wasn't confused. _I'm sorry, I'm just confused so confused_. My head started to spin as more images filled my brain.

_I'm done with this Brittany! If you don't want to be around me fine, go off with your friends. See if I care. But don't come back here, forget about everything, forget about moving in together, forget about us! You are so stupid! You just lost me. You lost everything._

Each one of his words hit me like a knife to the stomach. He was right, I was stupid. I screwed up everything like I always do.

A soft hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I looked up only to find Sara staring down at me. The sad look on her face made her usual blue eyes seem dark and lifeless. She kneeled down beside me and scooped me up in her arms. I threw my hands around her neck and buried my face in her chest. She was making small circles on my back, and whispering to me. "It's gonna be ok hun, you'll get through it" We sat there and she let me cry in her arms.

**XxxxXXxxXx**

We were back in the apartment now. Sara had talked me into going to a bar tonight. She had begged and begged. Her eyes sparkly as ever as she let her bottom lip hang out and scooted closer to me. She was nearly in my lap when I gave up and threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine!" I laughed. The corner of her lips started to curve upwards like it always did when she got her way. I knew she cared and wanted to help me relax and clear my head.

I looked down at my outfit. My blue button up was open at the top clearly exposing my chest with only a white tank top underneath. The shirt stopped at my belly button and was tied into a bow in the front. Sara had picked my shorts. Ripped and insanely short. I rolled my eyes when she had tossed them over to me saying that if she had my legs she would reveal them more often.

I was slipping on my brown knee high boots when she walked through my door. "Ready?" She had the hugest grin spread on her lips. I rolled my eyes grabbed my purse as I walked out of my room and towards the front door.

* * *

**SPOV**

The city lights were already flashing through my window. Not only for school, but one of the reasons I moved here was for the love of the city. Its so much different than Lima, New York is where I know I belong. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Quinn was standing in my doorway, one hand rested on her hip while the other one held her purse. Her hair was styled in a tight bun in the back of her head that was surrounded by many braids. Her yellow dressed hugged around her waist.

"Sort of, I'm still not sure what to do with my hair though." I said while I poked at my hair with a couple of bobby pins. Quinn walked towards me and set her purse down. She pulled out each one of the pins in my hair letting it fall loose. She caught my gaze on the mirror and rolled her eyes when she noticed my pout.

She picked up a clip with a black flower in it that went along with the design of my dress. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she fought back a smile. When she was done adding the clip to my hair she spun on her heals smacked my butt and walked towards the door.

I hissed and waited till she looked over her shoulder to stick my tongue out at her. She held her smirk and walked away. I gave myself a last check in the mirror before heading to the living room.

I could hear Rachel and Tina talking in the kitchen. I walked across the room to get my purse. "Lets go!" Quinn called from beside me. Tina smiled when she saw me and I moved closer to her putting one arm around her shoulders and the other to hang loosely around Quinn's.

"You hot bitches ready to party?" I pushed them towards the door, Tina busted into giggles and Quinn shook her head mirroring the smile Rachel had on her face.

Tonight all my worries were gonna go away. I was going to have fun with my best friends and forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hrs.

* * *

**BPOV**

The bar was packed. Many different colored lights flashed back and forth in the dance floor. The music filled the room in an almost intoxicating way. We squeezed through the crowd and made it to the bar. We found a couple of stools and sat down as we waited.

"Hey there, what will you be having?" I looked up from the dance floor to the smiling blond behind the bar. I returned the smile. His eyes were blue and delicate. "Uhh.. something fruity, but strong, surprise me." I said the last part with a certain spark in my voice. He winked "Coming right up."

I looked over at Sara. She was facing away from me, talking to someone. I looked around her. The tight black shirt wrapped around his toned forearms. His voice was husky and low. His muscles flexed as he ran his hand through his mow hack. I wondered what it felt like. Was is pokey like my dads cheeks after he shaved, or was it soft like Lord Tubbingtons fur?

A drink was placed in front of me. He was back, with a toothy grin he pointed toward the drink gesturing me to drink it. I cocked and eyebrow and picked it up bringing it to my lips and taking a sip.

What was that? _Coconut and_… _pineapple?_ The fruity taste was mixed with strong vodka, something I definitely recognized. "How's that?" I simply winked and continued sipping on my drink.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

I waved bye, as I laughed and turned in my seat to face the bar again. I cough a glimpse of the empty drinks in front of me and the one that I was holding. I frowned. Had I drank that much, it didn't feel like it.

_One… two… three… four…five…_I pointed at each glass as I counted. _…six… _"That's quiet the pile up you got there" He nodded towards the papers next to my purse. I directed my interest to the blond bartender again. He was still smiling, his eyes flickered back and forth between me and the stack of phone numbers.

I shrugged "I like talking to strangers, its fun" His expression changed, as if he was trying to see if I was drunk or like he was just trying not to laugh. "Sam!" He directed his attention to the voice that came from the other end of the bar, lifted his finger to say he'd be right back and scooted to the other end.

I brought my lips to my cup and took another gulp lazily letting my eyes dart around the club. People dancing, others talking, Sara was still talking to the mow hack guy right next to me, and then I saw them.

Big brown eyes that seemed to suck me in. Protected by long thick lashes. They stared back into mine as if they could see my soul. My heart pounded hard against my chest.

_Thud Thud Thud. _

I finally tore my eyes away from the magical spheres. My eyes wondered lower to examine the face of the owner to the beautiful pools of brown. Flawless caramel skin, then I felt my heart skip a beat.

Full round soft lips. They fit perfectly around each other. All I could think of was how soft they would feel against my _own…_

I blinked… She was gone. I shot straight up my eyes moved so quickly scanning every inch of the crowded bar.

_Right… nothing_

_Left… nothing _

I met her impulsive gaze again. But this time there was something different in the way she looked at me. I let my eyes drift off of hers and to register the rest of her. A black skin-tight dress that outlined every single curve of her body. Long tanned legs that were held higher by black heels.

Her long black curly hair fell perfectly over her exposed shoulders. Her bangs covered the right side of her face leaving half of her pink lips and her other eye for me to see the lust in her eyes.

I gulped a couple of times trying to steady my breathing. _Shit Shit Shit. _The knot in my throat remained the same. Her eyes studied every part of my body as I had done to her. I felt naked, completely exposed under her possessive gaze.

_The song changed… _The whistling filled the bar as the crowd cheered. With her lips pulled up to the side, she curled her finger in her direction never dropping my eyes. She spun in the most glorious of ways, and I knew she wanted me to follow. I _would_ follow. The bass kicked in and my blood pumped faster. I knew what I was doing. _Wait._ No I didn't. _What am I doing?_

My body seemed to ignore my mind because I got up and followed.

* * *

**So how was that? Review please C:**


	2. What's Her Name?

**A/N Ok sooner update than planned. I might post another chapter tomorrow, it depends because I'm going on vacation on Thursday. So updates might be kinda slow this weekend. **

**Ok since I forgot for the first chapter the songs that were used were; Cry, Mr. Know it all, by Kelly Clarkson. In this one they danced to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

**Thanks to those who have already added to your alerts/favorites I appreciate it. All reviews are welcome**

**Enjoy C:**

**Chp. 2 What's Her Name?**

**SPOV**

She was stunning. The shorts she wore left her long legs exposed, and her tied shirt revealed her toned abs. I looked over my shoulder. _She followed. _Her blue eyes sparkled against the lights as we got closer to the dance floor and now her smirk matched mine.

I knew we were far enough in the crowd to be covered. I slowed my pace. _Step… step…_

Somebody grabbed my arm forcing me to spin in their direction.

She was staring deep into my eyes. _God. _She was perfect. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I saw her eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips, and back to my eyes. Needing more of her, more of her warmth against my own body I pulled our conjoined hands from between us and brought them down to our sides grabbing a hold of her waist

Instantly, she started to grind her body against my own. She groaned in ecstasy as my thigh rubbed up against her center. She threw her hands around my neck and forced us impossibly closer.

_Ohhh. _A gasp escaped my lips as I felt teeth bite down between my shoulder and my neck. I threw my head back to give her more room to explore. I could feel her tongue graze my skin as she traded of nibbling, and licking my neck.

I know she noticed the crowd growing louder by he second as the rhythm of the song became more intense. She stated to trail open mouth kisses up my neck. Reaching my earlobe, she sucked in into her mouth before whispering. "My turn"

**BPOV**

I felt her body shiver against mine, and instantly, knew I was in control. With swift movement I took her hands in my own spinning her so her back was to me. I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind. Our hips sawed to the beat of the music.

_Oh! Yeah yeah! And it goes like this. Uh! Take me by the tongue and I'll know you…_

I let my hands trail down her stomach as a grabbed a fist full of her dress and lowered us toward the ground.

_Kiss me till you're drunk and ill show you all the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger… _

I forced us to a standing position, moving my hand up this time. My hand slowed as it reached her breast. A choked moan was pushed passed her lips as she ached into my touch.

My lips found their way to her neck again as I began to suck on her pulse. She looked beautiful. Eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, her back arched into my hand that was now tracing every curve of her body.

_Fuck. _She cursed. I could smell the alcohol on her sweet breath mixed with… _vanilla…_

_I've got the Moo-oo-oo-oo-vvesss like Jagger _

I spun her once again, this time my back was to her. I put pressure of her arms so our bodies were flushed together. With my hands above my head I dipped right in front of her making her grind desperately at my back side.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till your drunk…_

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be as close to her as possible. She was running her finger tips up and down my thighs getting very close to my core. Her hands went to my hips rocking me back and forth along to the rhythm.

She brought her mouth right next to my ear. I could hear her short breaths, which matched the way her chest heaved up and down pressed against my back. She placed a wet sloppy kiss to the spot right beneath my ear. I groaned

I could feel the smile forming across her lips as she kept marking my neck with her kisses. I needed to kiss her, I wanted to feel her lips on mine, _now_

…_take control own me just for the night… _

…_ooh baby rub me right…_

If I didn't do it now the butterflies in my stomach were gonna pop. My heart hammered against my ribcage, _just do it! _I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and holding back when I knew I wanted to so bad.

_Okay.. 1.. 2.. 3.._

**SPOV**

In one moment she, the beautiful blonde with those breath taking eyes, she was in my arms, and now I'm being pulled through a crowd of people. My head was spinning; it was too much to process. What happened? Where is she? And _who the hell is pulling me?_

Who ever it is, I'm sure they are mad. Their grip kept tightening around my wrist, where I'm sure burses were already starting to form. _For how long had I been walking?_ My vision went really blurry. Trying to stop whoever was pulling me I planted my feet flat on the ground causing them to stop.

"What were you doing? You are so lucky I didn't go in there and beat the shit out of that pig? Do I even mean…

The muffled screams ringed in my head; my vision was still blurred so I didn't know who was yelling at me. And at the moment, I was sure as hell to drunk and confused to care. Two strong arms were placed at my shoulders and started to violently shake me awake.

_Had I been falling asleep?_ "What the hell? Let go of her Puck! You're hurting her!" My head was throbbing. And my shoulders really really hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by a set of blue eyes that flashed through my head, lips so soft that kissed around my neck, delicate arms that held me and-

"San! San.. Come on San get up." I forced my eyes open. _When the hell did I get in a cab? _I grabbed what I thought was Q's hand and pulled myself out. Everything felt numb, fake, like I had been in a very deep sleep for the past couple of hours. Everything but her.

I needed to see her again, but how? What was her name?

**BPOV**

"You sure your ok?" Sara lowered be onto my bed. "Yeah I'm Fine, I'll change and go to bed" I yawned taking my boots off. "Ok well you know I'm next door if you need me" with that she waved goodnight and disappeared through my door.

I was so confused. _Shit that's not something new huh._ My eyes drifted shut only to see her, every little detail was there. Her eyes, her thick eye lashes, her lips, her perfect hair. It was like she was in front of me.

_Why did she leave?_ I buried my face in my hands. No, that wasn't it. She wouldn't of left. I could feel she wanted everything I wanted. I wanted nothing more than to still be there dancing with her, touching, kissing her, letting her touch me…

I don't know how but I will find her. I need to know what happened. But how?

**Sorry it got all sloppy at the end. Its 8am over here and I haven't been to bed. Review please C:**


	3. I Cant Stop Thinking About You

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was actually gonna stop writing this but someone told me I should continue, so here's another chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or Brittana.**

**Chap. 3 I Can't Stop Thinking Of You**

**SPOV**

_Pink lips traced patterns up and down my neck. Her hands roamed all over my body. I shivered against her touch. I wanted to feel those soft lips on mine. She spun and then again those blue orbs pierced right through me. They were darker, full of lust and desire…_

The alarm rung throughout the room. I only seem to get louder as if the sound was bouncing of the walls back into my ears. I searched my nightstand and found the clock. I let my hand fall into the top button, shutting of that irritating noise.

The dream had been so _vivid._ Like I could still feel her, up against me, her hands, her breath. I knew that if I stayed in bed any longer I would be late for that god forsaken dance class my music instructor was making me take.

In my opinion it was all bullshit. Why the hell did I need to know how to _dance_? He said it would help me connect with the music or some shit. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stoop up and immediately tumbled backwards into my dresser. Cursing under my breath I tried steadying myself and continued to walk towards my closet. How was I supposed to dance like this? I knew I wouldn't put up with any crap from a dance director without getting irritated and going all lima heights on his ass. God it was going to be a long day.

**BPOV**

The bass of whatever song was playing woke me up. My vision was blurry and my head hurt. A lot. I pulled my face from the glass and wiped the stickiness from my cheek. I was sitting on the floor of the dance studio watching someone perform along with the rest of the class. _I don't even remember getting here._

I had to do an improb performance today, and I was completely hug over. _Great. _I recognized the song that played loudly through the speakers. It would soon come to an end. Then it was my turn. _My_ end would come after that when my instructor found out how wasted I probably was the night before.

The outtro to the song played out. "Good job you guys!' the students smiled and everyone cheered and clapped for the two. _Why was everyone so goddamn loud today?_ "Ok guys, 5 minute break, and then Brittany is up." _More like dead_, I corrected. I needed to go. I knew that if I stayed here I would puke in the middle of my performance.

My head spun as I stood up. My hand immediately found it way to my head. "Whoa, Brittany, are you ok?" I felt someone holding me upright. "Uh y-yeah, thanks" I still didn't know who it was. I took in a deep breath and knew I had to continue. I pushed myself forward.

"Hey uh, Justin. Can we talk." He smiled, motioning for me to continue. "I uh don't.. don't feel very well" I managed to choke out. His smile vanished and he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you sick?" his brow furrowed. "Uh yeah s-sorta" I looked at the floor avoiding his gaze.

He used his hand to guide my chin up so he was looking straight in my eyes. "Hmm, seems like a little more than sick to me. Well, I know what it feels like to dance with a hangover" A smirk slightly showed in his lips. I smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

He let go of my chin and looked back at the class. "Ok guys, Brittany will not be dancing today, so whoever is next be ready. 5 more minutes" He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and lead me to the door. He closed it lightly after we stepped out "Well.." he pulled me into a hug and I rested my cheek on his broad shoulder. "You can make up the grade on Wednesday. I will only have a couple of lower classman that day." I nodded. He was always nice to me.

He pulled back, and his expression hardened again. "One problem though" I stared up at him in confusion. Was I missing something? "You had a beginners lesson to teach today didn't you?" _Shit. _I cursed under my breath, I felt stupid for forgetting that. Now I had to cancel the class and lose a whole day worth of pay. He took my hand in his. "Hey don't worry" he had a warm smile on his face. "Ill cover the class for today, you'll owe me one" he winked and let go of my hands. "Now go, the class you had to teach will be starting soon. I don't want anyone to know that you were here because you were drinking like a teenager."

I smiled and notice I hadn't said much. "Thank you so mu-" I was cut short by his hand "You owe me one, now go on home" I hugged him once more before waving goodbye and making my way down the Julliard dance hall. I was on my way down the hall when I spotted the receptionist. In front of her stood a brunette dressed in NYU sweats a black shirt and big sunglasses. Emma gave me and acknowledging smile though I could see that whoever she was talking to was annoying her.

I waved back. "So I'm here for a dance lesson that is supposed to start, right about now" I froze on the spot. I needed to leave before more people started showing up for the class _I _was supposed to be teaching. I pushed the door and the humid New York air hit my line of smell. It made me feel better, less dizzy.

I still didn't feel good enough to walk all the way home so I extended my hand to one of the cabs pulling up the street. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

**SPOV**

I had no patience to talk to the short ginger of a receptionist. "Miss, you can walk down this hall to room 927, that is the dance hall your class will be taking place in" she pointed behind her motioning to the long hall way. I sighed. With no energy to complain about the wait. I nodded and made my way towards the hallway.

**XxxXxxXxx**

Fully irritated now I dropped my purse on the side table kicking my shoes off while shutting the door behind me. Rachel and Quinn were sitting around the island in the kitchen. "Hey, you want some noodles?" "Eww, quit trying to feed me your vegan shit Berry" I scrunched my nose at the smell. Rachel looked down at her plate and shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Quinn glared at me. "You know what. Go to bed and stop being mean." "Don't tell me what to do Quinn" She rolled her eyes at me when I kicked the fridge door closed with an apple in my mouth.

"Night" Quinn yelled when I reached the first step. " 'ater" I choked out with the apple still in my mouth. I let out a big sigh when my door was shut behind me. I Slid down and hugged my knees to my chest. My eyes fluttered closed and I let my thoughts be filled by those shiny blue eyes.

I could still feel everything about that night. I swore I could even hear the music muffled in my head. _Wait. _What the hell? I opened my eyes and stood up to walk towards my slightly open window, where the sound seemed to be coming from. Lifting the window all the way up I stuck my head out of it.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and ill show you-_

It was a nice breezy night in New York. I pulled my leg over the window and stepped out to the fire escape. I like to come out here sometimes. It's a nice place to leg go of things to just think, escape from everything. I couldn't seem to clear my head. I just kept thinking of her.

**BPOV**

_-All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger._

I shook my hips to the rhythm of the music. I had gotten over my hangover like hours ago. When I hit shuffle on my IPod this song came one. Ironic, right? I couldn't say I minded. I couldn't get her out of my head. The way she touched me, her hands roaming up and down my body…

A hiss and a sharp pain to my foot shot me out of my trance. I caught a glimpse of Lord Tubbingtons tail as he ran to hide under my bed. I must of stepped on him, explaining his reaction. I lowered my head to the ground looking under my bed. It was dark so I could only see his eyes glow.

I decided to leave him there since I was still mad at him. I knew he stated smoking again. I walked over to my IPod dock shutting off the music.

_Uh! You wanna know.. how to make me smile.. Take control own me just for the night. And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this..._

Why was the music still playing? I cocked my head sideways, making sure that it wasn't coming from my speakers. _Hold on. Was that..?_ I looked over to my window. It was wide open as usual. I like to keep it open when I'm here. Most nights during this time have a nice weather.

I poked my head out the window and looked outside. _Nothing._ I was sure I was hearing someone sing. It was actually one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. It sounded like someone singing in the radio.

I jumped onto the fire escape and tried to listen to were the mystery voice was coming from. A muffled yell along with steps from above me caught my attention. Looking up I could see a pair of long tanned legs crawling back into the window.

I usually never heard my neighbors. "Santana!" there it was again. The voice sounded annoyed. I kept looking up until I saw the window above me close and light from inside shut off. Going back inside I noticed that I had forgotten to check the mail. Grabbing my keys I made a mental note to figure out who the amazing voice belonged to. I'm not sure why, but I felt like I had heard the low voice before. But _where?_

**SPOV**

I hummed along with to the tune. "Uh.! You wanna know. How to make me smile.. Take control own me just for the night. And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this..." I was too caught up on singing to notice that the music stopped, and my voice filled the air.

"Santana!" Ugh. Dammit Quinn. Snapping my thoughts away from the previous night I swung my legs over the window. "Santana!" "I'm coming calm your balls!" I sighed and shut my window turning the light off as I walked out of my bedroom.

**XxxXxxXxx **

A rant of curse words and 2 broken glasses latter, I found myself walking down the hallway of the apartment complex. Why did I have to throw the trash away? They were already down stairs. I lifted the nasty looking lid to the big trashcan and flung the white bag in. It came closed with a big thud, as I spun around back to my apartment.

I caught a glance of long blond hair and long legs turning the corner. _It couldn't be.. _I could recognize those legs anywhere. My head was torn away from the corner when I heard someone yell "Santana get back inside!" Goddamn this stupid hobbit was looking for me to show her some Lima Heights hospitality. I looked back to where I had seen what could have been the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. She was gone. "Puta.!" Damn Rachel was gonna get it now.

**A/N: So What ya think? Lemme know. Expect an update soon, Maybe tomorrow. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	4. In My Head

**Chap. 4 In My Head.**

**BPOV**

I glanced at the clock. Great, I had time for a quick stretch before the class I was teaching started. With my iPod plugged into the speakers I pressed play returning to the center of the floor. A slow piano intro played and I immediately recognized the song. I slid from foot to foot swaying my hands in front on my face, stopping with the beat. Bringing my arms above my head then letting them circle downwards I followed trough spinning on my heals.

_Looked down from a broken sky. Traced out by the city lights. My world from a mile high. Best seat in the house tonight._

My right foot pointed forward and my arms spread out. Shoulders locked and I brought my arms to my front forming a rectangle. I stepped back making a wave-like motion with my arms. I led both of my arms to my left, then to my right bringing up my legs one by one.

_Give me your eyes for just one second. Give me your eyes so I can see. Everything that I keep missing. Give me your heart for the ones forgotten. Give me your eyes so I can see. Yeah yeah._

I knew I had no control over my movements now. I let the music soak me in like it always did. Pushing my right foot against the floor I slid on my left knee, and twirled back up._  
_

_I've Been there a million times a couple of million eyes just moving past me by. I swear I never thought that I was wrong. Well I want a second glance, so give me a second chance to see the way you see the people all along._

The tempo sped up and I made long strides across the floor crossing my feet and tossing my hair. Slow spins. I stopped as soon as the song did looking straight into the mirrors. I froze.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

My eyes bugged out as my chest heaved up and down. I swear my heart started beating faster than it already was. I was worried it would burst through my chest. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. This just couldn't be real. I made an attempt to move, to say something. But I could only stare.

I took a shaky breath and spun to face her. _Her. _She seemed so real again. Like it wasn't all a dream. She was clutching her purse tightly to her chest. Her hair was a mess, tangled up in her big sunglasses. Her sports bag drooping off her shoulder.

Chatter at the door dragged my attention away from the beautiful girl. People started to pile in. I remembered I was supposed to teach. I cleared my throat and she dropped her gaze. "Where's the instructor?" I looked at the blonde who was scanning the room. "I uh.. Um I'm t-the instructor." I mentally slapped myself for not being able to talk right.

I looked to the back of the room in time to see her brown eyes widen. She was in the middle of untangling her hair from her sunglasses. "I-I was sick yesterday, so my.. uh friend covered for me"

"Well.. uh lets stretch and we will start in 5 minutes." I shuffled to the back of the room where the speakers and my bag sat. From the corner of my eye I could see her staring. I fumbled with my iPod, why I was so nervous? Shake it off. I thought to myself. You got this just, dance.

After a few minutes I had the class lined up and repeating a couple of arm and leg movements. My eyes kept drifting to her, and every time she would catch my eye sight in the mirror it would end in her blushing and messing up on whatever step she was on.

"Ok now we are going to run through it with music. Make sure to add you own style to it. I'll go first to show you what I mean then I'll pause the music and we will start again." Everyone nodded and I took my place pushing play on the remote and sliding it a couple of feet in front of me.

I bobbed my head up and down counting down before the bass kicked in.

_Come on. Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh. Aint that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh_

I started to point my arms and pop my legs like I showed them. I dropped and spun on my knee and popped back up. Running my hand trough my hair I stared into the mirror only to see her staring back.

_You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh. Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

My lips pulled up into a smirk as I added more hand movement tugging and the fabric of my tank top. Tossing my hair again I proceeded with the rest of the steps I had shown them before, I made sure to add different hair flicks and to let my hands roam over my body as I danced.

When I finished I looked into the mirror. My smile grew wider as I saw how she was looking at me through the mirror. He eyes dark with lust, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging slightly open.

I reached for the remote and turned the music off. Most of the class clapped and I smiled a little out of breath. "Ok so now that you guys know what I mean, I'll put the music back on and I can watch you go through it." I walked to my bag to pick up my water bottle. Slipping in between the lines of my students I walked until I reached the line she was in.

"And remember, don't be afraid to put your own spin into it" I winked at her. Her cheeks got impossibly redder and she lowered her eyes to the ground. I could still see the bashful smile on her face.

"Ready?" I pushed play on the remote and the music started. With my eyes locked on her I paced around the room. She noticed me looking at her I saw the change in her movements. They became nervous, stiff.

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go. Ill be your teacher, Ill show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down.  
_

I couldn't fight the urge any longer. I suddenly found myself behind her grabbing her arms and slowly guiding them to make the right moves. I tore my gaze away from my hands that were gripping hers and looked at the mirror.

Her eyes were fixed on mine. She continued to let me move her hands in the way of the steps as she followed with the rest of her body. I slowly lead her hand to her torso and made her press them to her stomach, my palms against the back of hers.

_In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

We moved her hands across her body, her eyes still locked on mine. It was as if we knew what the other one was thinking, we moved as one. I realized our conjoined hands were roaming dangerously low, giving her one last squeeze I let go and stepped back.

She slowed down for a second, regaining control of her own actions she looked around the room. No one seemed to be watching us. After she started dancing again I kept walking around the room.

I had stopped to guide other students that were struggling. I merely showed the step or motioned their hands in the right direction. The song soon came to an end. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Wow that was great you guys" People whistled and cheer again. "Ok well that's it for today, Ill see you guys next time."

People quickly started to scatter cross the room. My eyes darted everywhere looking for any sign that she was still in here. I pushed forward with the rest of the students. _Nothing!_ "Hey" I spun around almost to fast at the sound of the familiar voice. Everything was fuzzy yet I couldn't stop the goofy grin on my lips. "Hey"


	5. The Colony Apartments

**N/A: So sorry about the slow update. Bad case of writters block plus I my mouth started hurting a couple of days ago, and i might have to get my tonsils taken out. Im not sure when I will be able to upload but I promise I'll try to soon. Anyway enjoy.**

**-I dont own Glee, or Brittana. One can only dream...**

**Chp. 5 The Colony Apartments **

**SPOV**

Shiny pools of blue stared at me. She looked beautiful. The way her chest heaved up and down, her lose hair spread messily on her shoulders, the way her short shirt stuck to her body, her pink lips spread into a smile. "I uh.. Santana" I said stretching my hand in front of me. She took it without hesitation. Her hand was soft in mine, the sensation still sent chills down my spine.

"Brittany" He voice matched her smile. Realizing I was still holding her hand I pulled back, I could feel my cheeks burning up. Not knowing what to say I looked down finally breaking eye contact. "Hey, do you uh.. want to get a drink or something" My head snapped up. Once again I looked into those gorgeous eyes. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. "N-never mind. It wasn't my place to ask-" She babbled on. I yelled at myself for not being able to answer. I grabbed the hand she was waving in the air. "I would love to" I said a little breathless. Letting out a content sigh she nodded "O-okay"

**BPOV**

We ended up walking to a café near Julliard. On the way there talked about our lives, to get to know each other a little better. "So what's your major?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. "Musical Theatre". I loved the way she carried herself. I could watch her talk forever. "I mean NYU is pretty straight forward. I like most of my classes and the teachers aren't that bad."

"So what are you doing in a beginners dance class?" Not that I minded, this class was the reason I found her again. She laughed nervously. "My vocal teacher made me take it". I cocked and eyebrow and asked "Why?" I still didn't get it. "Something about connecting with the music" She waved her hand in the air clearly not agreeing with her teachers choice. I laughed. Realizing she was still going on, she stopped mid sentence and sucked on her straw blushing lightly.

"Well I sorta get what he means." She met my eye again "When I dance, I let the music take me in, therefore its easier to focus on what the song is talking about. Dance pretty much makes you one with music" Her expression was unreadable. Eyes soft, lips spread into a thin smile. "You talk about music the way my Glee club teacher did"

"What's Glee club?" I think I've heard it before but I didn't know what it was. "It's like a choir but you sing lousy show tunes and dance around and stuff. I met most of my best friends in that club." She smiled hazily at the memory. "What about you? How was you high school?" We go interrupted by the waitress who came to set our food down. We had ordered burgers and some fries to share. After asking if we needed anything else the waitress excused herself and we continued on with our conversation.

"Well I went to an arts based high school back in California. I wasn't really good at school stuff so my parents let me go there. It wasn't all about education; you pretty much just took classes that had to do with the art you took part in."

We talked for hours laughing and sharing stories. She told me of her room mates Quinn and Rachel, and how they knew each other since high school. About her life back in Lima, and told me stories about her family. She was so amazing and mysterious. I wanted to know all about her. We kept talking about our lives until her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

I couldn't hear who was on the other line but her sudden change of mood concerned me.

"What the hell? Why would he.. _me va a volver loca este hombre.!_ Ugh no just wait there Quinn I'm on my way" With nothing else said she nodded and hung up.

She sighed looking at me with apologetic eyes. "I have to go. My roommates have issues"

"That's ok. I understand" I said sadly. I really didn't want her to go. I was having so much fun, and there was so much I wanted to know and ask. She bit her lip nervously "What are you going to do? My car is in front of the school, I can drive you home if you want."

My mood lightened again at her offer. "Are you sure?" I asked hopeful "I don't wanna be a bother"

She smiled "No bother silly. Come on" she linked out pinkies together and pulled me out of the café back towards Julliard. "So, where do you live?" she asked as we got in her car. It was really nice and neat. I was afraid to touch something and mess it up. "The Colony apartments" Her eyes bugged out as she choked.

"Really? Wow. Me, me too." That's when it hit me. Those legs, her voice, her name! "Hey were you out on a fire escape yesterday?" I knew it just had to be her.

"Yeah, why?" I smiled brightly and told her that I saw her climbing back in her window yesterday, that my fire escape was right bellow hers. "Britt that's amazing!" She laughed and we stated to head home.

**SPOV**

I was so happy I still couldn't believe it. I found her, her! I didn't know why but my stomach felt funny every time she touched me or when she laughed. It felt like a million little butterflies-_Wait. The Fuck?_ I don't talk like this. I'm queen bitch Santana Lopez. God I'm turning into Berry.

I was to caught up in my own thoughts to hear the blond still talking to me. "Sorry what?" She chucked 'What's your apartment number?" We were now opening the door to the lobby of the complex. "I'm all the way at the top floor, 1080" The elevator door opened and we stepped in.

"So I'm guessing you're in floor nine?" She nodded "Yup, 979 but lets go up to your floor I'll walk you up" she said smiling.

Every time she flashed me that smile I felt a knot get caught in my throat. She literally took my breath away. Why did this girl I barley even knew have this effect on me? I heard a distant noise and realized the doors opened. We were still staring at each other. I wondered if her thoughts were the same as mine.

"So uh.. this is it." she motioned to the open doors. "Y-yeah" I stammered and slowly stepped out of the elevator.

"Listen, I uh.. had fun today" The smile reappeared on her face and I felt my stomach flip.

"Me too. When will I see you again.?" There was a rosy tone to her cheeks and she was looking down now.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone. "Santana!" My head snapped in the direction of the noise. I could see Rachel standing at the door of our apartment. Shit. I cursed under my breath. She really knows when to interrupt me huh.

I looked back to Brittany who had s confused look on her face. She was trying to see the source of the voice over my shoulder. She looked at me again

"I uh.." this time she was cut short by a loud banging noise flowed by Rachel.

"Santana. Get inside!"

"Give me a minute!" She groaned in frustration and went back inside.

The elevator started to beep letting us know that we've been stopping them long enough. I had to do something. It was now or never. Putting my hands on her shoulders and bringing my lips close to her ear I wisped.

"Meet me in the fire escape in 20 minutes"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Hey you just read me, and this is crazy, but heres the chapter, review it maybe?**

**Ps:^^^ sorry about tht its the tonsillitis speaking. **


	6. She Waited

**N/A: Hey guys thanks so much for the support I've gotten, I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter. I have some good news and some bad ones. **

**Bad news is yes, I have to get my tonsils token out, so I won't be able to upload for some time. It's happening this Saturday, so wish me luck. (I'm actually scared shitless)**

**Good news is I will however take my laptop to the hospital to write before and after, (they told me I might have to stay overnight) so I'll have some chapters when I get back. **

**It's been really hard to right with all the pounding in my head but I'm trying(Excuse my grammar) . Anyway enough with all this shit, Enjoy.**

**Chap. 6 She Waited. **

The sight that waited for me past the door certainly brought my mood down. I walked into the house only to see Puck on the couch slurring words and Quinn trying to calm him down.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"San! Baby c'mere" Puck got off the couch shrugging off Quinn who tried to stop him, and instantly threw his arms around my neck.

"Puck what the hell! Get off!" I tried to get him off but his grip tightened around my arms as he pushed me against the wall, kissing at my neck.

I squirmed under his hold but failed to get out of it. "Puck. Stop! Puck you're hurting me. Stop!" I could hear Rachel and Quinn trying to pull him off of me but none of us succeeded.

"Puck! Dude, stop!" Finn ran in and knocked Puck off of me. The strong hands were gone leaving only dark marks behind; I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chin. My face buried in my hands.

"Honey, are you ok?" Quinn took my hands in one if hers and used the other one to wipe at the invisible tears on my cheeks. Tears that never came because I knew I couldn't allow them to. I shook my head, snapping out of my temporary shock and standing up I yelled.

"Puck what the fuck is your problem?" he was sitting on the ground with Finn and Rachel hovering over him. I looked down at him. He was shaking with anger. Fist clenched together.

"What's _my_ problem? How about you tell me about the guy you were just with huh?" He was standing now, being held back by Finn.

"Dude C'mon let it go. You're drunk. Just walk away"

"Walk away? No! She owes me an answer. So who's the guy you've been whoring around with now? Are you gonna play him just like you did to me?" Puck was fighting against Finns hold, red and shaking with fury.

Nothing but gasps and groan of pain filled the air when my fist made contact with his face.

**XxxXxxXxxXxx**

What the hell was going on with me? Why was I letting his words get to me. It was his fault I lost the…Only important thing I had in this disgusting world. _He_ took it away from me _he_ ruined my happiness.

"Hey San, you feeling better?" My door was slightly opened letting only a single line of light in the room. I heard it shut followed and my bed shifted. I looked up, arms stretched opened waiting for me to make my way to them.

Without hesitation I moved closer and let her pull me in. I buried my face in her shirt, while she wrapped her arms around me making long comforting patters on my back.

"You ok?" I didn't bother to answer. "San, its gonna be fine" I scoffed. Where have I heard that before? "Look Hun, you know Puck. He was just drunk, he's not wor—"

"Don't" I said pulling away and turning so I was no longer face to face with her. Silence filled the room. She took a deep breath a placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I really am Sor—"

"Don't ok.! Don't say any of that! You know you don't mean it" I realized I was now standing, my hands were balled at my sides and I was yelling.

The only light in the room was the one coming from the outside of my window, and yet I could see the guilt in her eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other. She looked down, finally braking eye contact.

"I didn't mean to let him in" her voice was barely audible "He busted through the door and I had no other choice than to call you. I was just so worried—"

"About him" I cut in. It was more of a statement. She knew that.

"I told Rachel not to bother you at the elevator because—" I didn't hear anymore. Her words brought me back to that moment. The blue eyes, her shy smile.

"Shit Britt!" It wasn't meant to me heard but she heard it anyway.

"What?" She brought her eyes back to mine.

"Nothing, just go. Leave me alone."

"Bu—"

"I said go" Quinn whimpered. Not wanting to look in those eyes I turned around. Soon I heard the door open and close behind me. I let out a shaky breath. Looking at my nightstand I realized that it was 10.

"Fuck" It had been over an hour. There was no way she waited. I made my way to the window and pushed it open. Looking down I could make out a long figure sprawled out on the railings. Blond hair shined with the light of the moon.

My breath caught in my waited_. _Nothing else matter in that moment. _She waited. _

**BPOV**

_Her lips grazed my ear lobe. Her warm breath sent shivers down my spine, the way she held my arms set my skin on fire._

"Britt?"

_I could hear her talking to me. Feeling her lips so close to me again made me go crazy. I could imagine those soft lips somewhere else…_

"Brittany. Wake up, that can't be comfortable"

"S-tana? Is that you?" She reached towards me to move a few pieces of hair that were sticking to my face, and again I couldn't help but to smile.

I pushed my cheek deeper into the palm of her hand which caused her to blush. I yawned

"What time is it? Sorry I didn't mean to—" She took her hand back and I noticed her expression change.

"No, don't apologize. I… some stuff went on in there" She motioned to her apartment "And I lost track of time. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." She was looking down now, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

It made her look incredibly cute. "Hey, it's ok. You're here now, that's all that matters right?"

"Right" She all but whispered.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

I love the way her face scrunched up when she laughed and really cute way she tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to hide the color in her cheeks. She was laughing about a story I told her about lord Tubbington. I'm not sure how long we've been stilling here, but I dint care.

"So h-he just a-ate the cheese?" She managed to get out between her laughter.

"Yup, Hailey and I took a picture and showed it to Sarah when she woke up." I couldn't help but to smile. "She woke up to him licking her face"

She dursted out into more laughing fits clapping her hands and throwing her hair back. I Giggled next to her. Her hand flew to cover her mouth and I watched as she grew quiet.

"No" I said grabbing her hand and bringing it to rest on my lap "don't do that. Don't hide your smile." I looked into her eyes as I said it. I could see the sparkle in them. "Its beautiful" Her gaze moved to out hands, to my lips them back to my eyes.

I felt my stomach flip. I let my eyes drift to her lips. Before I knew it I was leaning in stopping to rest our foreheads together. I could see it in her eyes, the approval I was looking for. She wanted it, I wanted it, and I was going to do it. I was going to kiss her.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I didn't mean to cut it off there but I decided to tease you guys a little. Review?**


	7. Sunrise

**A/N: WARNING log ass authors note ahead! **

**Hey, well I'm back. I know you guys are probably mad that it took me so long to update but after my surgery some shit came up and I had to get stuff ready for school. I'm hoping to get two more chapters updated before I start, so fingers crossed.**

**Also I'm not demanding reviews but I need some help. I figured out that sometimes its easier to express things in the third person, so I might have the story bounce back and forth from the girls and their point of views to an all knowing one (its just going to be easier when there's more people involved) So the next chapter will be 3rd person all knowing. Just tell me if it gets too confusing and I'll stick to one. **

**Last thing thank you so much Guest ILoveFOREVERFic I wish you were signed in to your actual account, but really thanks for the support I appreciate it. **

**Anyway moving on, cheers a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy**

**Chap. 7 Sunrise**

**SPOV **

I could feel her breath on my face as she leaned closer. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I was worried she could hear it. This is it I thought. Its finally gonna happen.

A faint noise coming from behind Brittany startled me. My eyes shot open. I stared into those magical blue orbs. She gave me an apologetic smile, huffed and reached for her back pocket as we pulled away.

Her phone screen lit up and her expression immediately changed. I could see a flash of shock and sadness in her eyes. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and it looked like she was debating on answering.

"Britt I can g—" I tried to say but she cut me off

"No!" she blurted. "No, stay" she said a little more stabilized. "Just… give me a minute"

I nodded and shifted awkwardly as she pushed on her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello" she sounded scared. I could hear someone yelling on the other end of the phone. I couldn't make out the words but it was definitely a male voice.

"Um… Taylor, can we not do this right now, its late…and I—" She stopped mid sentence as the voice grew louder. Wait _Taylor?_ Who was Taylor? and why was she letting him talk to her like that. I snapped out of my thoughts when she moved causing my hand to slide off her lap.

Her back was now to me and she was whispering things into the phone. I could see that her back rose and fell at a fast pace. A soft sob escaped her lips.

I wasn't thinking anymore all I knew is that the beautiful girl in front of me was crying and I didn't know why, but I needed it to stop. I pulled her around so she was facing me now. Her head snapped up and her wide eyes met mine. She had tears pooling around her eyes.

"_You're so stupid!"_

The phone fell from her hand and a single tear drop escaped her eyes. Without even thinking about what I was doing or personal space what-so-ever I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her burry her face in the crook of my neck as her sobs became louder. Pulling her impossibly closer I whispered

"Shhh, its going to be ok"

**BPOV**

Why was he telling me these things? He was yelling at me over nothing and I was just letting it happen. _So stupid._ My thoughts where so full of Santana for the past days I hadn't even thought about him. I felt frozen, like all I could do was sit there, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

My mind stopped racing when I felt her turn me around. Her eyes instantly finding mine, I couldn't take it anymore. The tears were coming and I knew it.

"_You're so stupid_!"

The words ran through my head again and again. This was the second he said it to me. I couldn't believe the amount of anger in his voice. I didn't even notice the phone fall from my hand or the fact that I was crying now all I knew was that I was pressed up against Santana, and I couldn't of felt better.

My body relaxed instantly against hers, I finally let go. We sat there for a while, me crying into her neck while she whispered things into my hair and rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"Its okay Britt-Britt, it's gonna be okay" It was only when she pressed a soft kiss in my hair that I looked up. Her eyes looked sad and worried. Hesitantly she brought her had up to run her thumb over my cheeks, whipping at the tears that had now stopped.

"I… I-I'm sorry s-sant-tna" I chocked out.

"It' just that…I…He" I started to sob again and my words got caught in my throat. Tears were pooling around my eyes. She pulled me close again.

"Shhh, you don't need to talk, I can wait." She started tracing invisible patterns on my back again. I had never felt safer than in her arms

**XxxXxxXXxxx**

"Hey look there!" I pointed to the left side of the building in front of us.

"Holy sweet hell, is that the sun?" She shifted a little making my head move from where it rested on her shoulder.

I chuckled at the way her eyes grew wider. "Yeah I guess we sorta stayed out here all night huh"

"Yeah" the faint sun made her eyes shine. She looked beautiful. And the way she smiled, I could watch her forever.

I stretched awkwardly when I realized I was staring. She smiled and leaned closer, returning to out original position.

"So um… I guess you want to know about earlier?" I said in more of a question.

Her head snapped in my direction. "Look, you don't have to explain anything, you can tell me whenever you want." I moved my head from her shoulder so I could look at her. I saw nothing but honesty in her eyes.

My eyes shifted towards her hand. It was resting on my lap. I wanted to hold it. I wanted to tell her thank you, tell her everything that was going on in my head. But why couldn't I? I was scared. Scared to lose what might end up to be something great. I didn't want to scare her off.

I brought my hand to lay next to hers and loped our pinkies together, and gave them a slight squeeze. I looked back up when I felt her squeeze back. Again I was greeted by caring eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"You know I think, you just became my best friend." She let out a huff of laughter.

"Yeah you too Britt"

**SPOV**

We sat there watching the sunrise, pinkies interlocked, bodies close together. I swear I never felt more at peace. The sun made her blue eyes seem impossibly bluer. It was like seeing the sun rice over the ocean, she was breathtaking.

"What is that?" There was a beeping noise coming from the other side of her window. She turned her head back to look towards it. Her brow furrowed.

"Hmm, must be 6"

"You have classes? But it's Saturday?" I asked a little disappointed that our little time together might be over.

"No, I usually go for a run at this time" She said with a yawn. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so stupidly desperate.

"Oh" I said standing up. "I guess I should go back, you know sleep and stuff" She got up after me and now we were standing very close to each other due to the limited amount of space on the fire escape. Not that I minded anyway.

"Yeah I… me too" She said motioning to her window. Why was I evading it? I knew what I wanted to say, just say it Lopez.

"Do you wanna.. maybe grab lunch latter?" The words barely made it out of my mouth before I was already regretting asking, why would she say yes? God, so stupid. I was surprised at the way her eyes lit up, even after being red and puffy underneath from the crying she still managed to look past her sleep to smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that. How's 2?" My stomach flipped at her words, I couldn't believe after what happened- well, almost happened last night she still wants to see me.

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my lips. "Yeah, that sounds great. Here let me give you my number" she handed me her phone and I typed it in.

"Text me whenever you're ready" I said giving the phone back to her, she took it but her hands linger on mine.

I wasn't ready for what happened next. She moved and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, letting her lips stay there more than necessary. He mouth moved closer to my ear and she whispered

"Thanks, for everything." I stood there with a dumbfucked expression on my face. All I could do was nod. She pulled away and I could see the pink tone to her cheeks and the sly smile oh her lips.

"See you at 2" and with that she swung her legs to the other side and disappeared through her window.

**A/N: Ok so next chapter soon, tomorrow the latest. It's a fun one I promise. And we will find out a little more on Santana's background. **

**Review maybe? No? Ok *Rolls into a little ball in the corner* Sobs**


	8. Change of Plans

**A/N: Yes I know I'm late, but I stated school and I'm tired as hell. I'm pretty much in the bitch town express right now, but I thought I would pull through and finish.**

**SuperNina: Btw love the word xD But Taylor is just a big Cannon I'm gonna use throughout the story ooops, did I say that out loud….anyway **

**Read on.**

**Ps; Please excuse my horrible grammar. **

**Chap. 8 Change of Plans**

Her head was still spinning. Did that really just happen? She lifted her hand and rested it on the spot the beautiful blond had kissed minutes ago. Santana felt herself smile at the thought of Brittany's lips on her skin. She was now inside her room, back pressed against her closed window, eyes unfocused at the memory.

She didn't understand why though. Why did this make her feel that way? She never really had a stable relationship, let alone worked this hard to get into a girls pants. Was that really all she wanted? After… what happened a long time ago, she never wanted a relationship. She had given up on the thought of finding something other than pleasure from being with someone.

But was it different with Brittany? All of her friends knew she got around; she didn't really like to call it that. To her it was simple, she got some, period. Guys, girls whatever. They all knew there was nothing serious with puck, and that was hella' far from being a relationship. Whatever, Brittany had a guy in her life already; she's just looking for friendship. Get yourself together Lopez.

Looking at her clock she saw that it was a bit past 6. Rachel would be the only one awake, and even though the Latina wasn't fond of Rachel's company it would be better than seeing Quinn after the way she treated her yesterday. Taking a deep breath to stable herself she walked out of her room and headed for the stairs.

"Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Santana looked towards the kitchen to find Rachel making breakfast

"You're never up this early on the weekend, you okay?

"Mmhm" Santana hummed in agreement as she moved to sit on the chairs by the kitchen island.

"Hey uh… Quinn was up all night cry—"

"Look Berry, I know I shouldn't of done what I did, I'll deal with it latter." Santana cut Rachel off. She felt bad for not thinking about the way she treated Quinn last night, but she was still protecting Puck and Santana just wasn't gonna le it go.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she grabbed her phone and walked over to the TV and turning it on, getting comfortable on the couch.

**XxxXxxXxxXxx**

"_No…No! No! This cant be true! Please tell me you're just messing with me" Santana choked through the tears that were already slipping past her eyes. She took the other girls hands in hers and tried again._

"_Look at me!" She said anger filling inside of her already. "Look at me and tell me you didn't!" _

"_It's true" The she whispered_

_Santana heard her heart break. The only person she had ever trusted with everything, the only thing that she felt kept her alive, betrayed her like everyone else. _

"_Get out! I don't want to see you. " The Latina finally let go of all the rage inside of her, the feeling of being let down again being to much to contain. _

"_Santana, please listen to me. You don't under—"_

"_Understand? What is there to understand? That every time you told me you loved me" She tried swallowing but couldn't "Every touch, every feeling we've ever shared, it's all been a lie." She was shaking, weather from anger or sadness she didn't know but the tears came again._

"_You told me you were different. _Fuck_, I believed you. I trusted you, with everything. I opened up to you! But you're just like the rest of them." Her chest was heaving up and down at a fast pace. Only the sobs and shallow breaths filled the air. Finally breaking eye contact the brown eyed girl turned around not wanting to look at what she thought was the best ting that ever happened to her crumble to pieces._

_Not knowing what else to do the she got up and walked towards Santana. "I… You have to listen to me, please" She put her hand on Santana's shoulder but it was immediately pushed off._

"_Don't" The Latina turned to walk towards the door. "I don't want to see you. Ever. Again." She expressed each word with such hate, it hit the other girl like a blow to the chest.. _

_Looking back at the beautiful girl she still loved, Santana reached for her neck and pulled on the thin silver chain and threw it next to the broken girl on the floor. Wiping at her tears she started to leave the house she always saw as a second home._

"Quinn can you get the door!" Rachel was busy putting stuff in bag. She glazed over to the sleeping Latina taking in her bothered expression.

"Quinn!" She tried again. Santana all but stirred.

"Stop yelling you're gonna wake Santana up, who the hell is it?" Quinn hissed at Rachel while reaching for the door knob.

"Why is Santana on the couch anyway?" Quinn opened the door without looking and nearly ran into the blond on the other side.

"Whoa! Hey sorry" She apologized seeing that she bumped into the taller girl.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, no." The Dancer said a little unsure. She heard Santana talk about Quinn before, they seemed like good friends. She starched her hand out towards the green eyes girl.

"I'm Brittany I—"

Santana woke up to a familiar voice. It took her some time to get used to her surroundings. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up swinging her legs off the couch. Finally she notices that her phone light was blinking. She tapped the screen and read the message.

**From Unknown: Hey its Brittany. I was wondering if we were still on for lunch.**

_Shit_. The Latina cursed under her breath noticing it was almost 3.

"…We were supposed to go get lunch but she didn't answer her phone—"

"Britt?" The blond immediately stopped talking and a huge grin spread across her lips seeing the brunette stumble towards her, tripping on what seemed to be a blanket.

"Que es esto? Who the… What the?" Brittany exploded into a fit of giggles seeing the shorter girl struggling to get free. A few Spanish words and many grunts latter Santana slipped past the couch towards the door were she saw the smiling blond and her friend who was looking at her with confused eyes.

"Hey" She breathed out. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head. Random strands of hair falling out of it. Her cheeks were read and she was shifting her weight on each foot. Brittany couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Hey" The blond reached to tuck a dark lock of hair behind the burnets ear, which immediately blushed and diverted her eyes to the ground, a shy smile played along her lips. Brittany ran her finger along the Latinas cheek bone and softly guided her face up to make eye contact, both oblivious the other two people now watching them.

Rachel cleared her throat and instantly Santana looked away from the pools of blue. She walked towards the door and stood next to Quinn.

"So, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Rachel and you are?" Brittany stared at the hand in front of her at hesitantly took it.

"Brittany, I'm S-Santana's friend" Rachel smiled softly at the blond. Brittany returned the smile. The shorter girl seemed nice and friendly, unlike Quinn, she didn't seem to like Brittany much.

"So Britt.." Santana started trying to shake away the awkwardness "How about lunch?" The blond smiled and nodded.

"Santana you're not coming to Mikes birthday?" Rachel asked a little disappointed.

Santana had forgotten all bout boy-Changs party. Dammit. "Uh I—"

"But we are all going swimming, and the barbeque, you can eat there. Why don't you bring Brittany along" Rachel said more towards Brittany searching for an answer. The blond smiled from ear to ear once again and clung onto Santana's arm jumping up and down

"Can we go San? Please I loveeee to swim" She stretching the syllable in the world 'love'. Santana couldn't help but to smile and the blonds enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure Britt we can go" Brittany was now jumping up and down with Rachel giggling away at something they were saying. Santana involuntarily drew her attention away from the dancer to look over to Quinn who seemed to be glaring at Brittany. _What the hell was that about?_

**A/N: Whoa, what the hell was with Tana's dream? Guesses Review.**


End file.
